


Unknown Survivers

by mols



Series: Building A Silent Hill Universe of My Own [2]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: The aftermath of Henry's experience with Walter's World after Walter's spectrum death.





	Unknown Survivers

**Author's Note:**

> Ps²: I theorize that every Silent Hill's protagonist's experience in the Fog and Otherworld's have a side of White Claudia/PVT use.

For all purposes, for anyone who hadn’t lived through Walter’s nightmarish World first person, it all had been an overdose of PVT, better known as White Claudia outside Silent Hill; with only one unique addiction: the wild and odd number of scars that covered Henry’s body with angry purpleish and mildly deep cuts and bruises.

On the other hand, Eileen seemed to have real proof of an almost murder on her skin through the numbers carved on her back, after the severe beaten up Walter had given her, which proved her experience for those who couldn’t believe in ghosts or monsters with two heads, like the twin victims.

By all means, Henry normally didn’t feel envious of Eileen’s handmade scar, that was forever printed on her back; a lasting painful mark of Walker’s ghost existence and materiality, which would hurt to the touch for weeks after the hospital visit; but for Henry, sometimes it felt like the nightmare have never taken place but in his head.

Years after, Henry wasn’t really sure how that worked and it somewhat complicated his relationship with his past memories. How could he feel everything of what he had hallucinated? Wasn’t hallucination a mere mind’s fabrication? Why did he feel it in his body, years after those events?

At first, Henry wouldn’t talk about what happened. He and Eileen would live understanding silences together, though - it felt enough, then.

After a couple of weeks and months, Henry started feeling the necessity to talk about it, with anyone, but a psychiatrist who would just deem him crazy and maybe even hospitalize Henry for had had an experience he hadn’t even chosen on the first place.

Sometimes, on the dark of his room, his head lay down on her lap, Henry talked about those first days after Walter’s death. How he used to fear the dark, turning the lights on and keeping them so in different rooms so he could see it coming - whatever could come; and how he used to check up the walls every day for hauntings. That sometimes, from the side of his eye he could see Walter’s face reflex on the old Silent Hill photo in his room.

Other times he would dream of him, he would think they were back at that damned World again.

He would feel so hopeless, scared and desperate - he could just think it would never be over, ever! Then he would wake up soaked in sweat, his tongue heavy, his mind too dizzy to be trusted with doing anything besides a shower and a breakfast.

Eileen understood; and sometimes she talked about her experiences, too.

About had been suddenly attacked by Adult Walter some days after Henry had discovered his house’s front door locked by several chains and locks, and then being saved by child Walter, just a very few minutes before Henry showed up, expecting for the worst since Cynthia’s disappearance and ultimately death.

How much she (Eileen) felt in debt with the kid, such an innocent and sweet creature, especially in comparison with his other half.

She always believed in Henry, like he did believe in her.

Henry felt like he couldn’t live without her anymore. She was the only one he knew, who was alive, who had dwelled in that place for days.

She knew it was all true. Eileen was the only one that kept Henry sane when days had passed after the events, on the other side of the hole, and nothing seemed to have changed for anybody else in the building or on the streets outside.  
  
Henry couldn’t thank her enough to be so kind to him. She became his best friend, the person who he looked for to tell everything about his life.

She helped him to go out more, to know more people, to allow himself to fall in love and give in to true love, to passion.

Eileen learnt to enjoy the small, quiet things with Henry in late depressing Sunday evenings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The bingo term is "hallucination" and although I think there are some occurrences of it in Silent Hill and other different places of existence in the franchise, "hallucination" here is used as a not right perception of what happened to Henry.


End file.
